lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Raion Tentai
Raion Tentai 'is a low-ranking member of the Tentai Clan, and a powerful mage by the standards of other civilization. Noted as the Tentai Clan's "Lion of the North", Raion is far more ferocious in mannerism than his kinsmen who come off as calm and collected by comparison. History Appearance Raion differs from many Tentai Clan members in appearance due to his young age. At only 16, Raion resembles mostly the clan's Human heritage, being a fair skinned young man with brown hair. This is in contrast to the pale white or grey skin donned by his kinsmen along with white hair, lacking pigment. He has long brown hair, parted at his forehead in the front. His eyes are seemingly transparent, as he moves, the view of a static "background" of the cosmos appears to sit dormant. He also has 2 dots above his eyes on his forehead with the same strange effect. Raion wears white robes with his collar sticking up to his neck, and lower chin. In the palms of his hands, Raion possesses a single eye in each. Personality Raion similar to those of the Tentai Clan would best be classified as a form of Chaotic Neutral or Lawful Evil. This is due to their tendencies to claim sadistic personalities, enjoying suffering as they most commonly conquer planets and civilizations. Raion and others of the Tentai Clan have a lust when it comes to power, and will do whatever it takes to achieve their goal of reigning supreme. This has caused much infighting between the scattered clan as many crossings of territory occur resulting in full on wars between clan members in the name of absolute power. Unlike the others of his clan, Raion being young, at only 16 years old in a life that could span thousands of years, he is more ferocious and short tempered than his elders. This doesn't fault him as an intellectual, however. Extremely smart, Raion prefers taking things slow when calm and analyzing each and every situation that comes his way. From his interactions, to his moves in battle, he makes sure to pick the correct one. Abilities Despite being considered a low-ranking member of the Tentai Clan due to age, Raion is no push over when it comes to power. Due to his large power, he is usually prone to acting with more aggression than his kinsmen, gaining him praise as the "Lion of the North". This name has stuck, and has grown to be feared throughout the kingdoms of other Tentai Clan members. Despite his rank among his clan, he remains within the Top 20% of the clan in terms of power at the age of only 16, being the absolute youngest member of the clan to date. Despite his power, as a young Tentai, his physical body isn't at its apex of power and Raion fails to on his own rank very highly in physical power. 'Physical Prowess Raion's base physical strength is lack luster in comparison to others of his clan. His base speeds lack behind, being only Hypersonic, allowing him to travel at about Mach 5, or 3,705 MPH. His lifting strength is a mere peak human level, and his striking power is about strong enough to destroy small buildings. He does, however; boast an impressive small city level durability. Attack Potency is another story, for his magical capabilities reach heights boundless by mortal comprehension. Celestial Being Being of the Tentai Clan, Raion is capable of manifesting himself as the very matter that makes up the universe and all of outer space. This enables him to recharge his energy through interactions with celestial objects, and allows his physical form to act as space, granting intangibility at the cost of losing his physical attacking capability. Raion also has the capability of teleporting himself, and other people and objects into his pocket dimension in which expands in size as he physically matures. Currently, his pocket dimension is only about the size of a village. The dimension can be accessed through portals formed by Raion from his eyes, hands, or his own body can be used as a vessel. Within said dimension, Raion is Omnipotent and Omnipresent. 'Visual Prowess' Raion's eyes are his most powerful assets. Giving him access to hyper naturally enhanced vision, he is able to react at high speeds as well as see things that are extremely small or far. Raion is also capable of seeing anyone as pure energy, also being able to see and neutralize pressure points. The eyes on his hands possess the same power but also allow Raion to see the world through the vision of anyone his hands have previously come into contact with. Insight of the Universe The Insight of the Universe is a special magical ability blessed upon all of the Tentai Clan. This allows Raion the ability to tell the future or destiny of a desired person by placing both hands on them and becoming one with their spirits. It also can give Raion Absolute Sight within a 100 meter radius for a selective amount of time before requiring a recharge of celestial energy. Finally, the Insight of the Universe allows Raion to copy any ability viewed for a selected amount of time. 'Magic' A member of the Tentai Clan, Raion is highly skilled in the arcane arts. Capable of casting master level spells at only the age of 16, Raion is far from reaching his ultimate potential. Raion's magic is the saving grace that makes up for his lack of base physical attributes. Elemental Lion Transformations Being the Lion of the North, Raion has developed a form of magic from concentrating elemental energies. He is capable of gaining the elemental abilities of Fire, Ice, Lightning, and any other elements ranging from plasma, solid, liquid, gas and even others. With each transformation comes an aura, that changes based on stage. Stage 1 gives a glowing aura with a small flare around the neck, Stage 2 adds an additional tail, while Stage 3 forms around Raion in a full mane and tail in the style of a lion. Each aura taking on the look of whatever element it represents of course. Within Stage 3 of these transformations, all of Raion's physical abilities are at their absolute apex. Due to mastery, Raion is capable of changing elements within the blink of an eye. Traditional Tentai Clan Magic 'Intelligence' Category:Lookout III Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males